Just For Them
by Clouddreams
Summary: Barry was always amazed at how Wally thought he himself was as good a hero as the Flash. Set pre-YJ, and lots of fluff and father/son bonding between the pair. No slash. Warnings: mentions of child abuse.
1. New Hero

So this story popped into my head last night and wouldn't get out. I do have it mostly finished so updates should be fairly regular. I feel bad for all the Wally bashing but it all works out for him I promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, probably a good thing because my brain would be so evil to those poor characters.

* * *

Nervous at the first long meeting of his in-laws since marrying Iris, Barry fidgeted in the car. He had no problem with Iris's brother, Rudolph and his wife Mary, but their son was another matter. Kids either loved him when he was the Flash, or were too intimidated when he was Barry Allen. Iris had promised Barry would love her nephew as much as she did with a knowing grin, and looking at the six year old, all grins with a mess of red curls, glowing emerald eyes and freckles scattered across his cheeks, Barry could not argue he wouldn't. Barry hadn't seen the kid at their wedding, meeting him for the first time when Rudolph invited them over for dinner.

They arrived early for once, and Rudolph wasn't home yet, so Iris had pushed him out into the back garden telling him to introduce himself while she talked with Mary. The kid was running around and didn't seem to notice him. Barry couldn't help but notice the red t-shirt with his own Flash insignia on the front.

"Hey kid, what are you up to?" For a moment the kid froze, before turning around to see him, grin no longer on his face.

"I'm being the Flash." He looked down and he seemed to be waiting for something. Barry wasn't sure what though.

"So my new nephew is the Flash? That has got to make this the coolest family ever." Barry smiled at the kid. "Do I get to know his name? Mine's Barry."

The kid's eyes got bigger and the grin returned, wider than when he was playing by himself. "I can't, the Flash has to remain unknown so he doesn't get distracted by fans all the time."

Barry clutched one hand to his heart. "Oh no, that's just wrong. What will I do now that I will never know who the Flash is?" Barry gave a grin himself and started moving towards the kid. "I will just have to capture him and force him to tell me."

The kid caught on and started running away. "You can't catch me, I'm the Flash."

Barry wasn't quite sure how long they played tag out there, him making sure to just be a hair slower than the boy, but quick enough that he managed the odd tickle at the kids side when they both heard a new voice. "WALLACE WEST! You better not be out there with your head in the clouds when we have guests."

The kid flinched and paled a little. Maybe he was just upset over being embarrassed in front of his new friend. "Don't worry Rudolph, he's keeping me company while the girls talk about whatever it is that girls talk about." Barry called back as he looked at the back door. Rudolph stood there looking red and angry. "We're playing Flash and villains."

"Barry, didn't know you were out here." Rudolph seemed to calm down. He turned a false looking smile at his son. "Good to see you behaving yourself, but what have I told you about this Flash nonsense. Focus on your school, not some hero. Have you got your homework done?"

The kid nodded mutely at him and Barry felt a little sorry for him. Iris joined her brother out in the yard in time to hear the last part. "Don't worry Rudy, Barry's nearly as big a fan of the Flash as Wally. He can never hear enough about that speedster's adventures." She turned a big smile to her nephew. "Come here and give me a hug, and then we can all go for dinner."

Doing just that, it wasn't long before they were all seated at the dinner table and eating it. Iris and Rudolph got caught up talking about work that quickly bored Barry, so he turned to his nephew. "So you're a big fan of the Flash then?"

The boy looked up at his father carefully before replying. "Yeah, I'm the head of the Blue Valley fan club."

"Blue Valley has a fan club? That is so cool."

Rudolph looked over at that. "Not really, he's the only kid that day dreams enough to be in the club. He's the only member."

Barry shook his head, he couldn't believe that Iris's brother would put down his own son like that. "It's still cool. I'm sure the Flash would appreciate his fans caring enough to create a club. I think it's great." He smiled down at the kid who just looked up with those big green eyes at him, a new emotion playing in them, one he saw often as the Flash; hero worship. He had never managed to get it as Barry Allen though. "Hey did you hear about the Flash's latest adventure with Captain Cold?"

When the kid shook his head, Barry started in on the story and spoke mostly to Wally all night. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Iris smile at him and felt a warm squeeze on his leg, as she started getting Rudolph's attention off their tales of the Flash.

Before he wanted to, they had finished dinner and it was time to go. Wally just stood on the porch and looked forlorn as Barry said his goodbye's to the new in-laws. So he knelt down in front of the kid and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Hey kiddo, next time why don't you tell me about the fan club? Do you think I could be a member?"

Wally looked shocked and nodded mutely before wrapping his arms around Barry in a giant hug. Returning it with a smile, reluctantly Barry stood up and he and Iris got into their car.

Iris pulled out and looked over at her husband. "Well?"

"You're right, he's adorable. And my biggest fan." Iris smiled at the incredulity in his voice, glad she had left that out so Barry could discover it for himself. "But what was with Rudolph giving out to him? Nothing wrong with a kid having a hero."

"Wally is a bright boy. Mary showed me his report card while you two were out chasing each other. High grades all round, especially in maths, but his teacher is worried that he's going to get bored of the work soon as he finds it less and less challenging. Rudy just wants to make sure he keeps focused on school."

"I guess I can understand that, still doesn't seem quite right though. Maybe I can start showing him science? That would keep him challenged." Barry paused and Iris smiled again knowing what he was going to say next. "When can we have them up?"

"Well if you don't get any surprise work appointments, how about two weeks from now?"

"I'll make sure nothing comes up." Barry told her beaming.

* * *

Wally shifted uncomfortably under his blanket and tried not to let out a sob. He didn't understand why Dad was so upset with Uncle Barry playing out in the yard with him. Uncle Barry had started it, he was just going along. And it was Uncle Barry who brought up the Flash at the dinner table. It wasn't fair that he got punished for it. He didn't understand why Dad hated the Flash so much, he was the best hero ever, he was fast and smart and always stopped to talk to people. Maybe one day the Flash would come in and take him away. Pick him up and show him what running really was.

With a silent sob Wally fell asleep on a wet pillow, falling into dreams of the Flash stopping after defeating the bad guys, picking him up and start running. He didn't even know when the Flash turned into his blonde uncle but he didn't care, thinking that running with his uncle would be even better when he woke up the next morning.


	2. The Presents

Wow you guys are amazing, I wasn't expecting this kind of response, I was thinking I'd post the chapters up every other day but I'll try to do it every day now. I have it finished so you will get the complete story, I promise.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Young Justice.

* * *

It wasn't long before Barry and Iris were having dinner with Rudolph and Mary every couple of weeks as his and Iris's schedule allowed for it, but Barry found himself looking forward to it. Or rather looking forward to seeing his grinning nephew. Wally would always start out shy, but quickly lost that as Barry started in with tales of the Flash, and sometimes they would chase each other around the yard playing Flash and villains. Barry didn't even mind not being the Flash.

Rudolph didn't seem to like all the Flash talk but Barry reckoned he couldn't say anything to Wally about it since he made sure to be the one to bring it up every time. When Wally's birthday came up Barry made sure to get a Flash plushie and autograph for his favourite, if only, nephew. Barry thought it was worth listening to Rudolph go on about how he was spoiling the child and filling his head with useless nonsense to see the kid's eyes light up, and clutch at his new toy.

Mindful of how his birthday present had gone down with both father and son, Barry made sure that his Christmas present would satisfy both of them. A child's beginner's chemistry set to keep the father happy and some Flash pyjama's for Wally. He also made sure to write a Christmas card from the Flash to his Blue Valley Fan Club, which since it consisted of him and his nephew it meant the kid got another token from his hero.

They arrived down on Boxing Day to have dinner and Barry had barely gotten out of the car when an excited Wally nearly tackled him. "Uncle Barry! Uncle Barry! The Flash sent us a Christmas card. To the fan club. Isn't it the best. You have to see it. Come on."

Barry smiled down and picked up the presents in their bag from the back seat. "No way! I can't believe he did that. I know I mentioned the club to him when I bumped into him at that crime scene last month but I didn't think he'd do that. Let's have a look at it!"

He let himself be dragged into the sitting room by the bouncing kid and put the bag down to receive the card he had sent.

"Wallace, your uncle has just arrived he does not need to hear all this nonsense." Rudolph said predictably. Barry frowned at the ruined moment and the flinching child.

"But Rudy, as a fellow member of the fan club I think reading a Christmas card to us isn't nonsense." Barry turned to face his brother in-law. Barry found himself unable to warm to him for the way he kept putting down his lively and happy nephew. He forced a smile. "I trust you had good Christmas though?"

"It was good enough. Mary made a lovely meal and we spent some time together as a family. Yours?"

Unable to escape the pleasantries, Barry handed back the card to his nephew and continued chatting with Rudolph. Thankfully he was saved by dinner and was able to talk to Wally about what he got for Christmas. Much like every meal they ate together it went too quickly for him and they were sitting down on the couches. Barry couldn't help but notice Rudolph's third beer was emptying quicker than anybody else.

Iris soon handed over their present to the couple, which meant he could hand Wally's present to him. Wally seemed shocked at the size of the gift and started to open it when his parents were done thanking Iris for theirs. In fact he could see the kid practically vibrating with excitement as he waited patiently for a nod from his father.

Tearing off the bright paper Wally hugged the pyjama's to himself and stared at the chemistry set.

"A chemistry set? What is he going to do with that? He's just going to destroy something." Barry sighed, there just was no pleasing this guy.

"Well I thought since he was doing so well in maths, he might do just as well in science. Can't start too young." He winked over at Wally. "Plus it would be nice to think Wally would follow in my steps and become a scientist."

"Humph, the boy's going to be a doctor or lawyer. Something useful. And that still doesn't stop the fact that he's going to ruin something with that nonsense." Iris gasped a little at Rudolph putting down Barry's job, but he had been expecting it so he knew not to react.

"Well if you feel that way, why don't we keep it at home and I'll put it in the lab and supervise him when he visits." Barry said, glad he could have a reason to spend half an hour alone with his nephew every time they visited. He guessed the set wasn't a complete waste if he spent more time with the kid.

"That sounds like a good idea, if you have somewhere he can't wreck." Rudy looked slightly happier with that.

"Well I think it's time we were going home. You probably have to put Wally to bed." Iris said, starting to gather her things.

"Go get ready for bed and if you're done you can say goodbye to your aunt and uncle." Mary told Wally giving him a gentle shove towards the stairs.

Shaking his head, Barry picked up the wrapping paper and binned it. He put the chemistry set back into the bag and put his coat on, dragging the process on as long as he could so he could say goodbye to Wally. Unfortunately it didn't seem like they would make it as the kid was still upstairs when they got to the front door.

He had just put the set in the back seat when he heard his nephew. "Uncle Barry! Uncle Barry!" He turned around to see Wally in his new pyjamas and smiled. The kid ran over to them with no shoes or socks gripping the card tightly. "You should keep this."

"I couldn't, you're the head of the club."

"I want you to have it. It's all I have to give you."

Shocked Barry took the card from his nephew, and lifted him up to give him a massive hug. "You don't have to get me anything kiddo. But if it'll make you happy I'll take it."

"Merry Christmas, Uncle Barry." The kid said into his shoulder. They stood there like that for a while before they were interrupted by another shout.

"WALLACE WEST, where are you?" That man had the worst timing in the world, Barry decided. He walked back over to the porch and set his nephew down.

"He was just saying goodbye to me and Iris, Rudy." Barry called out. He gave the kid another short squeeze. "Merry Christmas Wally." He said softly giving the kid the biggest smile he could, before getting into the car and driving home with Iris, trying to stop her for apologising for her brother's rude behaviour.

Wally shivered under the covers, trying not to touch his newest bruises which were added to his growing set. It was unfair that he had been punished for showing his uncle the card, but he didn't regret the bruises he got for going outside when he should have been in bed. Uncle Barry was so happy with the card. Dad even calmed down a little when he realised Wally had given the card away. He got sent to bed quicker than he thought he was going to be.

Clutching his plushie in his arms Wally drifted off on another wonderful dream of the Flash running holding him and smiled in his sleep when the Flash turned blonde haired and blue eyed.


	3. A Day Out

It wasn't until nearly summer that Barry got to get his nephew completely to himself for more than half an hour. Rudolph was giving out about having to take the kid with him on a business trip while Mary was working at their usual dinner, one without Wally, and Barry nearly slipped into super-speed speech to offer babysitting Wally for the day. And when Rudolph said leaving the kid over would eat up too much time, Barry offered to collect him removing any further obstacles to spending a day with Wally.

Iris laughed at him when they were alone saying Wally was the only member of her family he liked. Barry just smiled and said that since Rudolph didn't want to spend all the time commuting to Capitol City, forcing them to go to his house more often than not, he didn't get to show Wally as much about science and chemistry that he wanted to. Iris just kissed him and agreed with that beautiful knowing smile.

The day with Wally finally arrived, and Barry woke up at half five in the morning like a kid on Christmas. Iris barely stirred when he got up and got ready. He went for a run to get rid of some of his energy and came back in time to enjoy a large breakfast with his wife and was soon in the car driving to his nephew's house. He hated how slow cars were which was probably why Iris drove whenever they were together, but they were necessary to maintain his identity.

Thankfully he eventually pulled up to the house, just on time too. Ringing the doorbell he shifted from foot to foot in impatience. After what felt like a lifetime, Rudolph answered it giving Barry a small greeting.

"Wallace your sitter's here, so get down here." Rudolph shouted.

Barry almost didn't believe it was the same kid walking down the stairs. His head was tucked down and he seemed very reluctant to be going anywhere. "Hey kiddo, ready to go."

Wally's head snapped up and he gave another of his huge grins. "Uncle Barry! Am I going with you?"

"Of course, didn't your father say that?" Wally shook his head and raced down the last of the stairs to give him a big hug.

"I wanted him focused on schoolwork, not today." Rudolph said, as though that explained everything. "Now you better have your homework done when you get back. Am I clear?"

"Yes dad." Wally seemed to cling onto one of Barry's legs holding up his small backpack, which presumably had his homework.

Picking the bag up Barry smiled at Rudolph. "Don't worry, I'll make sure it gets done. C'mon kiddo let's get going."

He steered the kid to the car and helped strap him into the backseat. He slowly backed out of the driveway and started the hour trip to the city. He started out asking about the schoolwork Wally had to do, but as things always went he ended up talking about what the Flash had done since the last time they saw each other. Smiling at his nephew he didn't think the kid noticed where they were going.

It wasn't long before they were at the destination Barry had intended. He parked in the car park and turned to Wally. "You ready kiddo?"

Wally looked up at the entrance to the Flash museum with those adorable big eyes of his in joy. But after a moment fear crept in. "What about homework?"

"I told your father we would do that and we will. We can spend the morning here, go out for lunch and then do homework in the afternoon. If there's any time left over we'll do some more work in the lab as well." Barry smiled reassuringly at him. He thought the museum would push any thoughts of work out of the kid's head. To Barry the kid was far too young to be forced to focus so much on that.

"Okay." Wally grinned back at him and got out of the car. Soon they were racing along the museum halls looking at everything Wally wanted to. Mostly because Wally had his hand glued in Barry's and dragged him along everywhere. There was quite a good cafe in the museum but Barry made sure to stop for ice-cream on the way back.

As promised the afternoon was done with homework, which Barry made sure didn't take too much time by helping the kid and making a few games out of it. The last couple of hours were in the garage turned laboratory. Wally was really starting to get the hang of the set Barry had bought him, and Barry made a mental note to get the next set up. The kid was brighter than Barry had thought, making him even more unhappy at the way Rudolph acted.

If this day couldn't come fast enough, it went too quickly. Long before he was tired of teaching his nephew Iris called them for dinner and after that it was back Blue Valley. Wally talked most of the way through the journey, eventually falling asleep mid sentence. He was sound asleep when Barry pulled into the West's driveway.

Smiling he carefully unbuckled his nephew and picked him up, carrying him and his backpack over to the door. Mary answered it this time and smiled at the pair together. "Why don't you bring him up to his room and put him to bed. It's the second door on the right." She told him quietly.

Barry smiled at her doing just that. He entered his nephew's room for the first time, and looked in. It was a surprisingly neat room, but with very little Flash memorabilia around. Somehow Barry had expected everything to be red and yellow. But then again taking the kid's father into account maybe it wasn't so surprising. Placing Wally down on the bed, he pulled shoes off and tucked him in. He placed a kiss on the kid's forehead and noticed his autograph proudly displayed in a photo frame on the bedside locker.

Smiling Barry said his goodnights to the couple and left the house. If Rudolph wouldn't buy any Flash stuff for Wally, **he **would. Soon that room would look like he expected it, and there was nothing Rudolph could do to get rid of it because Barry would be expecting to see it. Barry would also make sure to have more days like this with Wally. Maybe they could start a scrapbook that would stay in his house.

The next day he went to a craft shop to pick up everything he would need to do just that. He put the Flash Christmas card into the very start and carefully wrote 'The Flash's Blue Valley Fan Club' on the cover. He found he just couldn't throw the card away, Wally had wanted him to have it so he was going to keep it. He then started keeping all the articles and pictures of the Flash he could find, as well as pictures of the museum and got ice-cream in the same shop to keep the napkin to put in next time they were together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was three days later after his wonderful day out with Uncle Barry and Wally was once again shivering under his blanket sobbing quietly into his pillow. This time he knew what he did wrong. His dad had told him with each lash of his belt. "School is not a game." He had said in that angry voice, over and over again. Wally had learned not to say it was Uncle Barry's idea. He just told himself that he would make sure his father never caught him using one of Uncle Barry's games to make his homework more fun.

He thought he had started doing better, doing what his dad wanted, when dad just sent him to bed without punishment the nights since he came back from Uncle Barry's house. Though he made certain not to mention the Flash museum to his dad, making it sound like the morning was spent doing his homework. But then he had to go and ruin it all by being obvious playing Uncle Barry's game. Well he would make sure his dad didn't have to punish him again.

Maybe then dad would let him hang out with Uncle Barry again. Finally smiling he fell asleep to dreams that were half memories of his glorious morning in the museum. Only this time Uncle Barry had pulled him into one of the employees only doors revealing a giant lair, with a working laboratory and a Flash costume where the coats should be. Of Uncle Barry telling Wally he was the Flash and he wanted to share his lair with him. Just for them.


	4. Barry's House Rules

You guys are amazing. You make it soo hard to stick to my update once a day schedule. I just want to give you them all! Since I am trying to stick to it have some more adorable bonding.

* * *

Barry didn't get to spend as many days with Wally as he liked as the months continued on, but he managed enough that the scrapbook had gotten thicker, and he knew they would need to buy a new one soon. At first it filled with things they had done together and with articles and images of the Flash, but Barry was proud to see Wally writing down descriptions of the fun experiments they did in the lab. The kid was well on his way to becoming another Nobel Prize winner in Barry's mind.

Really it wasn't until Wally was nearly ten that Barry got an opportunity to spend more than a day here and there with him. Barry laughed at himself at that. He was so nervous of meeting the kid and them not getting on at the start, and now all he wanted to do was spend more and more time with him. Wally was so bright, and cheerful and happy that Barry found himself working harder as his alter ego in capturing crooks in order to do justice to the kid's unwavering support and joy in his hero.

The kid also never let his hero worship for his uncle waver either. Every Christmas since their first, Wally had given Barry something small, something he made in school. Barry's favourite was the small clay piece made to look like the Flash's insignia. He had gotten that mounted and displayed it proudly in the sitting room. He'd have put it in the Watchtower but the other members, except maybe the girls, just didn't seem to see why he was so excited about a painted clay model.

They were out celebrating Barry and Iris's wedding anniversary, just the adults, and really it was a throwaway comment of Mary's that Barry saw his chance to spend an entire weekend with his favourite kid. "And Jane was so nice to invite us to that wine tasting tour, she and her husband are doing next month. I think she wanted to get a group together and pretend we were all in college again. Of course I had to tell her it just wasn't possible when you had a kid to look after."

"Why not? Iris and I will happily take Wally for a weekend. I could pick him up from school and drop him off there on the Monday." Barry found himself saying. He quickly looked over at Iris for confirmation, realising they had never discussed anything like this before.

Iris just smiled that gorgeous knowing smile at him and tilted her head in a yes. "We couldn't ask you to do that. You do enough taking the brat off our hands for a day now and then, we couldn't ask you to do any more." Rudolph answered back; his voice seemed to boom louder than normal after he had managed to finish an entire bottle of wine by himself.

Barry looked over at his wife in entreaty; surely she would know what to say to get Wally from them for an entire weekend. Barry had long since decided that his nephew didn't have enough fun in his life, and was determined to give him more. "Rudy, I don't think you and Mary have gone anywhere since Wally was born. Don't you think it would be nice to have a holiday, just the two of you? And out wine tasting, didn't you always want to do that?"

Rudy seemed to think about it, looking down at his own wine glass. "Well, I suppose a weekend away wouldn't be too bad, the brat wouldn't get too unfocused over a weekend. And I do enjoy my wine." Rudy paused, while Barry waited holding his breath. "Well if he does his homework and gets all A's in any tests he gets over the next month, I don't see the harm."

Barry smiled in victory over desert, but was worried about Rudolph's comments on schoolwork. Really Rudolph was too hard on the kid. But there was nothing he could say to that, Rudolph just wanted his son to live out all his potential, and everyone knew the kid had a lot.

The next month crawled for Barry, much like the week before the first day out with Wally. Thankfully the Friday he was meant to pick up Wally had arrived and he had gotten a half day just so he could pick Wally up from school instead of his parents' house. He knew he would have to go there anyway to collect clothes but he wanted to see the kid's face as he escaped school and realised he had the entire weekend free from whatever obligations his father insisted on.

Barry was not disappointed as he stood outside the school waiting for Wally. The change was enormous as the kid went from quiet and withdrawn to grins and laughter. He raced down the steps and pushed with the other kids in his rush to get to his uncle. Something many of the kids seemed surprised at. But Barry didn't see that, all he saw was his kid running towards him, excited for the weekend ahead. Wait, not his kid much as he would have loved to claim Wally, he was his nephew.

Leading the chatting kid towards his car, he decided that for this weekend Wally would be his kid and he was going to enjoy every moment of it. He didn't even let Rudolph's gruffness affect him as he collected Wally's things and started back to Central City. He made sure to get the blasted homework out of the way immediately so they could have the entire weekend for fun, Barry got out some movies and the three of them spent the night together. For the first movie Wally sat carefully in one of the chairs, staying very still and quiet. But soon he relaxed and towards the end he moved to curl up beside Iris and bantered with Barry, who was calling out commentary to the movie.

They sent him to bed a little later than he would at home and Barry made sure to tuck him, and his beloved plushie, in and kiss him on the forehead, which seemed to surprise the kid. Confident Wally would be okay, Barry closed over the door and walked into his bedroom with Iris. "I don't know why Rudolph keeps calling him the brat, he's one of the best behaved kids."

She smiled at him nodding. "Well he may be on his best behaviour for us."

"I suppose your right." He said as he kissed her, slowly getting into bed, deepening the kiss.

It was much later, in the early hours of the morning when he heard the whimper. Not sure what had woken him he lay there listening for something else. When no other sound was forth coming he was about to turn around and go back to sleep when he remembered he had his nephew over. Deciding opening the door and looking in at him wouldn't disturb the sleeping youngster he went off to do just that.

When he opened it to find Wally curled up in the corner of the bed shivering, clutching his plushie like it was a lifeline and whimpering softly, he was grateful for his protective urges. He opened the door fully and walked into the room, and Wally gave a cry of surprise and fear. Barry instantly turned on the light and sat on the bed. "What's the matter, kiddo? Did you have a nightmare?" He stretched out his arms for the kid.

Wally dived into his embrace and nodded frantically. Wrapping his arms around his nephew, he shushed him and started rocking gently. "It's okay. You're safe here." Barry said over and over again. Eventually Wally stopped shaking and seemed to settle down, slowly pulling away. Barry let him and lifted his chin up. "Why didn't you come to Iris and I?"

"Dad doesn't like it when I get scared. He says it's foolish and childish and I should be able to manage by myself. He put me back in my room and told me not to leave." Wally hiccupped a little, fear still evident in his eyes and Barry found himself angry at Rudolph's uncaring ways.

"Well in my house we have a different rule. Whenever someone has a nightmare they go straight to Iris or myself. Iris has never broken the rule and neither have I."

Wally smiled at him. "But you and Iris sleep together, how can you break it?"

"Well don't tell anybody but sometimes if I make too big mess in the lab Iris makes me sleep on the couch. But if I get a nightmare she lets me back into the bed." The kid laughed at that just like Barry wanted him too. "So do you want to sleep in with Iris and me for the rest of the night?"

Wally nodded and wrapped his arms around Barry's neck again. Smiling Barry lifted him up and looking at the bed noticed that the plushie was still in the corner Wally had huddled against, clearly dropped when Barry had first hugged him. Smiling that not even the Flash seemed to live up to Uncle Barry, he picked it up and went back to bed, putting Wally and his plushie between Iris and himself. Iris hugged the kid and Barry fell back asleep listening to Wally's soft breathing.

The rest of the weekend passed too quickly, the Saturday filled with work and new discoveries, for Wally, in the lab. This time though Wally himself requested a trip to his favourite place, the Flash museum. Barry was so surprised at Wally wanting to do something, instead of letting him do the planning, he brought him to the museum and they spent the entire day there with Iris, exploring and discovering, and going on nearly every tour there was. Barry was shattered by the end of it wondering where the kid was getting all the energy if _he_ was running out.

It didn't stop him waking up that night when a small hand touched his shoulder. He smiled up at his nephew, "Another nightmare squirt?" At Wally's nod, he lifted up the blanket inviting Wally in, who curled up beside him and soon fell asleep. Barry smiled into the flame red hair and was soon pulled back to sleep by the warm trusting body and soft deep breaths.

Iris woke just before the alarm the next morning and got up to use the toilet. Coming back in to wake Barry so they could get their nephew ready for school, she stopped at the sight of both of them tucked up together, sleeping peacefully. Smiling she got her camera and took a picture of it, thinking it would make the best end to their current scrapbook.

Softly waking both her boys up, they got ready and Barry drove Wally back to school. At first Wally chatted and talked like normal, but as they reached familiar streets he seemed to withdraw and quieten down. Pulling up and parking, Barry let his quieter nephew out and gave him a hug. "We'll do this again kiddo, I promise."

"Thanks Uncle Barry. Love you." Wally said hugging back before walking up the path and climbing the stairs. If he had looked back he would have seen a shocked and happy Barry just staring at the school door his nephew had gone through for a couple of minute after the kid had disappeared into the gloomy building.

Barry spent the next week telling everybody who would listen, sometimes more than once, just what his nephew had said and done. Eventually Batman had told him to shut up, isn't that what kids normally said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wally shook beneath the covers of his blanket hugging his pillow as much as he could with his broken arm in a cast. His plushie had been taken from him, deemed too childish for a boy to have. He didn't understand why being good for Uncle Barry was so wrong and he didn't understand why his dad had told the doctors and nurses that he had gotten it playing soccer. He did know that that was what he had to say if anyone asked. His dad had shook him and shook him until he answered playing soccer every time dad asked him. Silent sobs and tears escaping his eyes, he pushed the day's events out of his mind except his uncle's voice from this morning. "We'll do this again kiddo, I promise."

He resolved himself to working as hard as he could in school getting the best possible grades so his dad could not object when Uncle Barry came to take him for the entire weekend again. And Uncle Barry would take him again, he promised after all.

It was a fitful sleep Wally got that night, his dreams slowly turning to nightmares of the belt buckle lashing against his skin. Whenever he woke up he closed his eyes, curled into the pillow and remembered his uncle's arms around him, his uncle's voice soothing him and soon he fell asleep again to repeat the process over and over again until his mother got him up for school.

* * *

A/N: My mum always tells tales of how she broke her arm on a soccer (so weird not saying football) goal post, so that's the story Rudolph is going with.


	5. Not sad All The Time

It was a year later when Barry heard that Mary had left Rudolph. He had managed to have only four more whole weekends with Wally and a handful of days in that time. He still didn't know why she did it, but he remembered the night when Iris said it to him. "Rudy called earlier. Mary left him."

Iris seemed shocked and upset by the news, Barry felt guilty that he couldn't be. Mary had really just been a vague woman who stood beside her husband and in front of Wally, despite their regular get togethers for dinner, but then she had rarely spoken to him, talking mostly to Iris. "What happened?"

"He doesn't know, he woke up this morning to an empty bed and a note on the fridge that she wasn't coming back. Rudy said it was hard to get Wally up and out to school. He still hadn't explained to Wally that his mum was gone for good when he was talking to me. I'm not sure he knows how."

Barry looked over in surprise. "She didn't take Wally with her? He's with Rudy now?"

"I know how could anyone not want to take such a sweet boy, especially when he's her son. Rudy is just trying to cope. I told him that we could take Wally at weekends to relieve some of the pressure on him. I think he was in such shock he just agreed. I hope you don't mind." Iris looked over at her husband concerned.

Barry eased all of them away with a smile and a kiss. "Have Wally nearly every weekend? Why would I mind, the house feels emptier and emptier every time he leaves."

Iris smiled at her husband. "Maybe we could start working on doing something about that. Maybe have some kids our own."

Barry smiled back at her and nodded. "But not just right now. Not when Wally needs us."

"We waited this long, what's another few months." She replied kissing him again.

Soon a new routine of having Wally over every other weekend quickly settled in place for them, they even turned the spare room into his own personal room. It was a shrine to all things Flash, exactly the kind of room Barry had always envisioned the kid having. But Barry didn't think it was quite time to look at starting a family of his own. Though the kid seemed to settle into their lives easily, there always seemed something off. He was always quiet and withdrawn when Barry dropped him off for school, but Barry thought it was just reluctance to go back to school after a fun weekend out.

In fact things still didn't seem to improve for Wally at all over the next year and Barry was starting to get really worried about it. He was in the Watchtower pacing a little trying to decide if Dinah would have any good advice for him and if he should talk to her about it. He turned and nearly bounced of a suddenly looming Batman.

"Oomph. Bats what's wrong?" He said taking a couple of quick steps back.

"You have a nephew you are close with, yes? One you say is friendly." The man said in a solemn voice.

Barry looked at him in surprise, had Batman gotten the ability to read minds. That was a scary thought; the Batman was frightening enough without being able to hear what people think. "Yes, why?" he replied tentatively.

"Dick does not seem to be making any friends at school, and he is spending all his time studying. I am worried he is not adjusting properly to his parents deaths. Perhaps you could bring your nephew over and see if they could be friends." Somehow that didn't sound like a request, no matter how it was phrased. Everyone in the league knew Bruce had taken in an orphan, a kid who had lost his parents to some terrible accident.

"I don't know Bruce, Wally's father is very strict and I don't want the kid to get in trouble for having another..." Barry stopped then, realising one of the things that had been subconsciously bugging him. Wally never mentioned any friends. When he talked about school it was what the teacher taught him, or occasionally a prank one of the other students pulled. He never mentioned what he did at lunch, and to top it off, there was only the two of them in the Blue Valley Fan club. Frowning he looked up at Batman. "I have him this weekend and I'll bring him over. How do we know each other?"

"We met each other at that robbery of Wayne Tech in Central last week, and I asked you to consult with me about it and some of the research." Batman gave him the slightest nod, which Barry took to mean thanks, and left as sliently as he appeared. Rushing off to the Zeta tubes Barry went home and took up his pacing again.

Iris found him like that a few hours later when she came in from work. "Barry, honey, what's wrong?"

"Has Wally ever mentioned any friends to you?" Barry said turning to his beautiful wife.

"Now that you say it, I can't recall him talking about any." Iris frowned trying to think of any time in the last six years when Wally had talked about a friend.

"Doesn't that strike you as odd? Wally's such an energetic and friendly boy, he should have more friends than he can name." Barry wrapped his arms around Iris, seeking comfort.

"Maybe the fact that he been so into science from such a young age is the reason." Iris said, trying to think of anything that would explain her nephew's lack of friends.

"I've always been into science and even I a few friends. And I wasn't even half as friendly as Wally is."

Iris laughed at that. "I find that hard to believe, you've been charming bees out of their honey since you could talk." She kissed him. "What brought this revelation on?"

"Bruce ordered me to bring Wally over to meet Dick. Apparently he's another kid that doesn't have any friends. But at least we can say it's _his_ parents deaths that is the cause."

"Are you going to?" Iris asked.

Barry smiled at her, relaxing. "I just said Bruce ordered me to. And if he makes a friend I am all for it. I think it's at least worth a shot."

"Good." Was all she said, kissing her husband one last time before moving into the kitchen to make him a large dinner for the stomach that had started growling as soon as the tension left his body.

* * *

Wally knew something was amiss when Uncle Barry had made pancakes for breakfast on Saturday and not Sunday as was normal. He frowned down at them when Uncle Barry put them in front of him. He definitely made no move to eat them. "You have bad news."

Uncle Barry sighed and gave him a half smile. "Unfortunately, work called me. I was requested to go talk to a client about a break-in they had. He's in Gotham so it'll be a couple of hours drive there, and I'll have to talk to him for a while too, before another couple of hours drive back. No lab work today kiddo."

"But I get to come with you on the drive though?" Wally looked horrified at the thought of not spending time with his favourite uncle. This was meant to be their time together. He had been good, he'd gotten nearly a hundred percent in his test during the week and he hadn't cried when father hit him with his belt again. Wally got to go and spend time with Uncle Barry when he was good.

"Of course you get to come. I wouldn't be able to take a three hour drive alone, who else am I going to talk to about the Flash." Wally smiled up at him for that, and his uncle had an equally large grin on his face. "I can't have you with me when I talk to the client, privacy issues I'm afraid. But he has a kid around your age, so you'll still have company. Maybe you can play basketball or Flash and villains."

"Flash and villains is our game, Uncle Barry." Wally told him flatly. He was not going to play their special game with some strange kid.

"Well basketball then. And tomorrow we can do anything you want." Uncle Barry said with a softer smile.

Wally just nodded and enjoyed his favourite breakfast. It went too fast though, just like the car journey to Gotham. For the first time Uncle Barry let him sit up front and let him play with the radio. He didn't want to, he wanted to talk to Uncle Barry about the Flash and hear about what his uncle had done in work.

He had no choice when his uncle parked the car and got out, he had to follow him. The whole mansion looked gloomy and dull. Wally didn't want to be here at all. He wanted to be back in Central City with his uncle in their lab.

Uncle Barry rang the doorbell and it was quickly opened by an older, kind looking man. Wally perked up and thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. "Mr. Allen you're right on time, please come in, Master Bruce will be with you in a moment." The kind man took their coats off somewhere.

Wally blinked; this wasn't the client, that man was so rich he could have servants just to open the door. He followed his uncle into a giant room with a pair of staircases. It didn't feel as gloomy as the outside made it out to be, but it wasn't as warm and comforting as Uncle Barry's. True to the servants words a tall, wide man wearing a suit came in through one of the doors. He stopped near them. Wally tried to give him one of his big grins.

"Ah, Mr. Allen, thank you for coming. I was hoping you could let me know how the investigation is going, and perhaps help recover some of the research stolen." He stopped and peered down at Wally. "Who is this?"

All Wally could see was a man big like his dad looming over him. All confidence he had in his uncles presence left him and he shrank down, carefully looking down at his feet. He felt more than saw the man back up a little and felt some relief.

"Mr. Wayne, this is Wally, my nephew. I'm looking after him for the weekend and wouldn't leave him at home." Wally could hear the frown in his uncle's voice and shrank even further. He didn't want to disappoint Uncle Barry. Uncle Barry was always his comfort, he couldn't lose that because he had upset him too. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, he can keep my ward, Dick, company. And Alfred can look after them both." Mr. Wayne walked over to one of the stairs and managed to call up without shouting. "Dick."

Wally looked back up at the man amazed that he didn't shout for his son. That's what father did when he wanted him. Shortly a much smaller boy stood at the top of the stairs and made his way down to stand in front of Mr. Wayne. "Yes, Bruce." The kid said with a slight accent and looked over at them. He had sad eyes, Wally noticed. Big, blue and sad. Wally saw their likeness in his own green ones, whenever he looked in the mirror at father's. He never saw them at Uncle Barry's, but Uncle Barry's was the safest and best place in the world.

Mr. Wayne brought the boy over to him and his uncle. "This is Wally, Wally this is my ward Dick. I have some business to discuss with his uncle, Mr. Allen here. Would you keep each other company while we do that?" Wally didn't know what he did, but suddenly Mr. Wayne wasn't anything like his father. He wasn't smiling, not as Uncle Barry did, but his face seemed softer like he was.

"Okay, Bruce." Dick replied looking over at Wally. They stayed staring at each other as Uncle Barry, and Mr. Wayne went off into one of the rooms.

Soon Wally got uncomfortable with the silence and stares so he said the first thing that popped into his head. "You call your dad Bruce?"

"Bruce isn't my dad. He took me in when my dad died." Dick said, eyes going sadder. Wally thought his dad must have been nice like Uncle Barry and not like his father.

Wally didn't know what to say to that, he wouldn't know what he would do if he lost his uncle, so he changed the subject. "Uncle Barry said we might be able to play basketball. Can you play?"

Dick brightened up a little and nodded. He grabbed Wally's hand and dragged him through the mansion before bringing him outside to a small tarmac area with a pair of basket ball hoops. One, older looking, that was much too big and looked as high as they did on TV, and another shorter one that looked much newer.

Dick disappeared inside and came back shortly with a ball in his hand. He smiled shyly and started dribbling it. Wally thought he would have to go easy on the shorter and smaller kid, but soon put his all into the game as Dick moved better than he had seen any other kid their age. He even managed to get the ball in the taller hoop.

Eventually they both were exhausted and panting on the bench. "How do you do that? I don't know anybody who can jump that high." Wally asked as his breath was coming back to him.

"Mom, Dad and I used to be in a circus before they died. They were the Flying Graysons, and we used to jump and fly every night." Dick seemed to lose some of the sadness in his eyes as he described some of the things he and his parents did as part of their act.

"That sounds amazing." Wally grinned at Dick when he was finished and was shocked when Dick smiled back at him. It was so big and surprising. "You should do that more. You can't be sad all the time."

Dick looked at him. "What do you know about sadness?"

Wally got a little nervous then, he couldn't talk about home or else he wouldn't be able to go to Uncle Barry's anymore, but he didn't want to see Dick sad all the time either. "Mom left a year ago and home is sad." Wally started, thinking that wouldn't be too much, everybody knew that. "But then Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris let me stay at weekends so I'm not sad all the time."

Dick put a hand on his and Wally grinned at him. Dick returned it and they stayed there for a few minutes before the same kind servant called out to them from the door. "Master Dick, Wally, lunch is ready. Please come this way."

"Coming Alfred." Dick called back getting up and leading Wally to a big kitchen. Sitting down to eat the delicious meal Alfred seemed to have made for them, they turned talk to other things. They even managed to get into a small good natured argument over whose hero was better, the Flash or the Batman.

Wally didn't even notice how late it had gotten when his uncle called to him it was time to leave. Wally looked over to Uncle Barry to see one of his widest and happiest smiles in place and grinned back at him. Uncle Barry must have forgiven him being bold earlier. He and Dick followed Uncle Barry and Mr. Wayne out to the entrance hall. They paused there for a moment while Alfred got their coats.

Wrapped up Wally walked back over to Dick and gave him a hug, seeming to surprise everyone in the room. "Thanks, I had fun."

Dick soon returned it and said softly, "And I wasn't as sad."

Grinning Wally walked with his uncle to their car, pulled on his seat belt and twisted around to wave back at the small figure standing at the door. When they left the massive estate Uncle Barry turned around to him. "So do you want MacDonalds for dinner? We probably won't get home in time to eat with your aunt."

"That sounds nice." Wally sat looking back at the receding house. "Uncle Barry, can I play with Dick again?"

"If Mr. Wayne is okay with that any time you want to kiddo," said a smiling Uncle Barry.

* * *

A/N: So my thinking was Rudy doesn't just hit Wally, so Mary left in the dead of night when Rudy was passed out drunk, and she didn't take Wally with her because he is pretty much a quiet shadow at home for obvious reasons and she thinks he'll be a reminder of Rudolph no matter what. And there probably is the thought he has Iris and Barry in the back of her mind. And poor Barry T.T, Dinah would have asked to speak to Wally, and discovered the abuse much quicker but at least Wally gets a best friend from Bats interrupting so not all bad ... right?


	6. Musings of a Bat

I know this is a Bruce POV, but I figured since Dick and Wally are so close in the show, and I want them just as close in the story so it feeds into another minor Bruce POV later on. We're close to the end now. I just can't believe it. And because its from Bruce POV you get two parts in one day you lucky things. Plus I'll be away Sunday and I don't want to leave you wonderful people hanging, so since there's just this, plus one long chap and a short end you get two today and you can look forward to two tomorrow.

* * *

Bruce paced nervously in his office. He was already having second thoughts about getting Barry to bring his nephew over. He just had Barry's word about how friendly the boy was, and Barry did exaggerate nearly everything else he said. Though the boy couldn't be that bad, not if Barry wouldn't shut up about him. Was he wrong to try and force a friend on Dick? Should he let things just occur naturally?

He was interrupted in his musings by the doorbell. Well too late to go back now. He made his way carefully out to the main foyer where Barry stood with his nephew. Bruce had to admit, the kid did look adorable with his bright hair falling over his big green eyes with freckles dotting his cheeks like he had been painting.

He even started to relax when the kid gave him this massive grin, it would seem he was as friendly as Barry made him out to be. Maybe today wouldn't be a disaster after all. "Ah, Mr. Allen, thank you for coming. I was hoping you could let me know how the investigation is going, and perhaps help recover some of the research stolen." He stopped and peered down at kid. "Who is this?"

The boy suddenly withdrew into himself, hanging his head down and staring at the floor. Bruce blinked at the mercurial change in his friend's nephew and backed up a few paces. He hadn't meant to intimidate the boy, he had even kept the Bruce Wayne side of him out to avoid just that.

"Mr. Wayne, this is Wally, my nephew. I'm looking after him for the weekend and wouldn't leave him at home." Bruce saw that Barry noticed the change in his kid's behaviour as he frowned, looking unhappy at the kid's discomfort. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, he can keep my ward, Dick, company. And Alfred can look after them both." Deciding giving the kid as much space as possible was the only thing he could do for him, he walked to the bottom of the stairs and called up. "Dick."

Dick answered immediately, coming to the top of the stairs and making his way down to him. He looked up at Bruce with the most serious expression Bruce had seen on a kid. "Yes Bruce." He said in that soft voice of his and he looked over at the pair standing near the door. Wally even managed to look up from his feet enough to look at Dick. The kid just stared at Dick, with the slightest hint of surprise.

Relaxing again as the boy seemed to get over whatever had frightened him, he brought Dick over to them. "This is Wally, Wally this is my ward Dick. I have some business to discuss with his uncle, Mr. Allen here. Would you keep each other company while we do that?" Bruce tried to give the kid an encouraging smile. It must have worked because the kid blinked and started getting that infectious grin on his face again.

"Okay, Bruce." Dick replied looking over at Wally. They stayed staring at each other as Barry and he went off into his office.

"That seemed to go okay." Barry said when he closed the door. "At least the part when you introduced Dick did."

"Yes, I wasn't expecting your kid to be afraid of me. I was trying not to intimidate him." Bruce said bringing up the part that bothered him most about the exchange.

"I know, it wasn't like him at all, he's always so cheerful and friendly." Bruce nearly smiled at Barry not corrected him when calling Wally Barry's kid. "I did say his father is pretty tough on him, maybe you just reminded him of that when you loomed a bit."

"Just how bad is this man?" Bruce said frowning, he didn't want to put Wally off becoming Dick's friend.

"He's always putting the poor kid down. Wally just can't seem to do anything right. He even talks about him as the brat. How could such a sweet boy be a brat? Iris and I have never seen anything-that-showed-it." Barry had started tumbling over his words, making it hard for Bruce to make out the last part of the sentence. It reminded him why he didn't spend much time with the speedster.

"I hope it won't put him off becoming friends with Dick."

"Why don't we have a look?" Barry looked expectantly at him.

"I don't want to interrupt the boys if they are getting on."

"Oh please Bruce, you probably had this place wired with security cameras before Dick got here and got them upgraded after. We can watch on those."

Frowning at how right he was, Bruce walked over to a panel and revealed a large TV screen, showing various scenes throughout the manor. Alfred was unsurprisingly working on lunch in the kitchen, however the boys seemed to have moved from the foyer. After switching views around eventually they were found out in on the basketball court. Both boys seemed to be enjoying themselves with a game, much to Bruce's relief.

Watching them both play enthusiastically he heard Barry let out a sigh. Nodding slightly at his partner he sat down at his desk and started in on some work for the company keeping one eye on the monitor, much like Barry was doing.

The day passed surprisingly peacefully, with Barry only annoying him occasionally when he got bored. Deciding the kids had been together long enough Bruce stood up. "Time to put an end to the day I think, they seem to be doing well enough."

Barry smiled as he looked at the pair chatting away like they had known each other for years at the kitchen table. They both went out and Barry gathered up his kid. Bruce noticed immediately that Dick started to look a bit down at Wally going and internally jumped for joy. Dick had made a friend, this might make life easier for him. Even if Bruce had to put up with Barry annoying him.

He didn't think Wally had taken as well to Dick though, as he went along with his uncle with a big grin. So it took him completely by surprise when Wally marched over and hugged Dick when his coat was on and his uncle was nearly out the door. He didn't catch what was said between them, but he did smile properly at the two of them together. He didn't even mind that Dick stood outside on the steps frantically waving at his friend leaving until they couldn't see the car lights anymore.

"Did you have fun?" Bruce asked him when he finally came back inside.

"Yes." Dick gave him a wide grin for the first time in months. The last time Bruce had seen that was Dick's last night performing. "Bruce, can I play with Wally again?"

"Any time you want Dick. Any time you want." Bruce told him as the youngster came over and gave him a big hug. Yes, putting up with Barry was worth this.


	7. The Discovery

It was soo hard to write this part, and I felt like such a heartless bit** to poor Wally, even though he doesn't mind that much because he has Uncle Barry. Sorry for glossing over a lot of the custody stuff, but I have no idea of the proper procedures in MY country let alone America.

* * *

Barry was thrilled when Batman told him he was to bring Wally around again. He didn't even object to the command. Soon the two boys became close friends and both guardians seemed to relax. Bruce and Barry made sure that the boys met up once a month and Barry let Wally call Dick on the phone every time weekend they were apart. Nearly six months later Barry sat comfortably in Bruce's office on his laptop, going over some test results on a case he was working.

A little bored Barry looked up and smiled at his friend, deciding to play that dangerous game of how much can you push before you anger the Bats. "You know I'm glad the boys have become good friends, I think it's brought us much closer to each other."

Bruce didn't even look up from his computer. "I mean I didn't think it was possible, but then we were proved wrong by a couple of kids."

Bruce glared over at him. Daring him to continue. "I don't think even Dinah and Ollie are closer." Barry grinned like a madman. "Do you think we might braid each other's hair next time?"

Bruce had upgraded to a death glare, he opened his mouth to say something, no doubt scathing, when Dick interrupted them.

"Bruce, Wally and I were playing basketball and he fell. He sounded in pain, but he won't let me see if he got hurt." Dick announced opening the door without knocking.

Wally was coming up behind him. "I'm fine. I just got winded."

Barry stopped grinning and put his laptop down immediately. He walked carefully over to his nephew. "Wally, this is important. Are you in pain?"

"No, I'm fine." Wally looked at him and Barry could see the lie in his eyes.

"Well I'll get you checked out just to make sure." Barry told him flatly. He couldn't believe Wally would lie to him. And about this? Sometimes things just happened, nothing to hide.

"Alfred has first aid training, let's bring him into the kitchen and get Alfred to look him over." Bruce said getting up.

"I don't need to be looked at, I'm fine." Wally kept insisting.

"No buts, Alfred is going to make sure." Barry frowned and took a firm grip of his nephew's arm. He didn't miss when the kid flinched and Barry frowned deeper. Something was seriously wrong here. Dragging his nephew into the kitchen, he picked Wally up and sat him down on one of the counters. "Don't move from there."

Wally squirmed a little but did as he was told. Alfred came over and started to inspect the kid. Barry was focused on that, but out of the corner of his eye could see a worried Dick hiding behind Bruce's leg entering the kitchen and standing a little off to the side.

"Well it seems like he has some cracked ribs. If you would remove your top Master Wally I will bind them up so you won't be in as much pain." Alfred finally announced.

Barry frowned, how did Wally get cracked ribs from falling while playing basketball? That didn't make any sense. He hoped it wasn't a sign his kid was ill. "I'm fine." Barry sighed at his nephew's stubbornness. The only time it was important the kid did what was asked of him and he had to be stubborn about it.

"You will let Alfred bind your ribs Wally." Walking over to him, Barry grabbed the edges of his top and pulled it off. He heard a gasp behind him and suddenly felt Bruce switch to Batman. The subtle feeling of someone looming over his shoulder was unmistakable.

He looked down and gasped himself in horror at the mess of bruises, old and new, in a sickening range of shades that dotted his nephew's torso. Mottled greens and purples, with yellows and browns his skin didn't seem to show his original colour. The worst was a vivid and ugly black with edges in red on one side of his rib cage.

"Wally, what happened? How did you get those?" Barry was in shock, how had he missed them over the last few months? Thinking on it he couldn't remember ever seeing the kid without at least a vest or t-shirt on him. Even in summer.

"I fell from a tree." Wally looked down at the floor so Barry couldn't see his face, but the voice was so heartbroken.

"Some of these are old, you can't have gotten them all at the same time."

"I climb a lot of trees, but can't get down easily." Barry could see Wally's shoulders shaking and heard the slight quaver in his voice.

Kneeling down so his nephew would have to look at him, he put a reassuring hand on the kid's knee. "Please kiddo, tell me the truth. How did you get them?"

Wally shook his head, tears welling up. "I got them from a tree." He gave a small hiccup and wrapped his arms around Barry. "I got them from a tree, or I can't see Uncle Barry anymore." He said softly into Barry's shoulder.

Barry tightened his arms around his nephew, his beloved kid. The kid he failed. The pieces fell into place. How could he not have seen that Rudolph was abusing his own son. Tears started in Barry's eyes. He distantly heard Bruce asking Alfred to get a camera. But he focused completely on his kid. "Wally, if you can tell me the truth. Tell me honestly how you got those bruises, I'll make it so you can stay with me always."

"You promise?" The words escaped through the silent sobs racking Wally's body.

"I Promise." He pulled his kid tighter to himself.

They sat like that for what felt like forever before the quiet soft voice came out, "when I do wrong, get bad grades or don't focus on school father gives them to me." It broke Barry's heart.

He pulled away, to look into Wally's deep green ones. "Wally, you could never do anything wrong enough to deserver them. You never should have gotten them." Barry suddenly recalled some of the injuries he had seen his nephew with over the years. "Kiddo, that broken arm you got nearly two years ago, did you get that playing soccer?"

Wally seemed to shake visibly, Barry could see something conflicting on his face before eventually, he shook his head. "No, father gave it to me, because I couldn't behave for him and mum when I would for you and Aunt Iris."

"Oh Wally, I'm so sorry I should have noticed it sooner. I knew something was wrong, but I should have known it was this." He pulled his kid in for another long hug.

The moment stretched on and finally it was Bruce who came over and interrupted it, placing a hand on Barry's shoulder. "We can take a few pictures of it now and let Alfred get him out of pain." He said softly.

Barry nodded mutely up at him. He slowly picked Wally up and carefully placed him back on the counter. Taking the camera from Bruce, who then moved back to where Dick was standing, he started to take photos of his failure. He didn't know how he could ever make this up to his kid. Eventually he asked him to raise his arms, so he could get a picture of the horrible angry bruise, when he noticed a litany of red and yellow welts on his kid's back.

He nearly dropped the camera in shock. He thought he had seen the worst, but nothing compared to seeing his kid's cut back. He got Wally to stand and started to take pictures of them too. Too many to even comprehend, and worse all the cuts made it harder to see the tiny scars left from similar marks to Wally's back.

Eventually he had taken as many photos as he could and he sat Wally on the island so he could stay close to him while Alfred tended the cuts. They needed to be properly cleaned if that yellow was anything to go by. Bruce glowered angrily when they became visible to him. "Dick go up to your room."

"No, Bruce. Wally's my friend, I'm not leaving." The smaller boy just stood there with the saddest look in his eyes holding onto one of Bruce's legs.

Bruce was about to force him out of the room when Barry shook his head. If the kid wanted to stay with them and stand testimony to all of Barry's failure then he could.

It was even more upsetting to see how Wally would just go stiff when he was in pain instead of saying anything. He leaned in closer and grabbed his kid's hands. "It's okay to cry. It's important Alfred knows where and how much pain you're in." He felt Wally put his arms around his waist and lean on his shoulder. Soon his kid started crying and whimpering when he was in pain. And all Barry could do was hold him close and tell him it was going to be okay.

After another age, Alfred finally was satisfied with the cuts and started binding Wally's ribs. "Does that feel any better, Master Wally?" Alfred said softly to him.

The look of surprise, mixed with relief as Wally nodded his head, nearly set Barry off crying again. He hugged the kid as gently as he could, and couldn't believe the confidence in the grip Wally had when returning it.

Soon Alfred returned with a small box of tablets, which he put out as well as Wally's top. "Here, these should get rid of any lingering pain Master Wally feels."

Barry took both from him and helped Wally into his top. "Thanks Alfred. I think it's time to go home Wally. We'll need to talk to some policemen to make sure you stay with me. So say goodbye to Dick, but if things work out okay, I'll bring you back next weekend."

Wally nodded and got down to hug his friend goodbye. Absorbed in their own conversation neither adult heard the soft "Now you can always be happy," from Dick.

Bruce handed the camera out to Barry. "When it's time for the courts, I'll give you some of Wayne Tech's best sharks. They'll make sure you get custody."

Giving a weak imitation of his usual grin, Barry hugged the older man briefly before taking Wally out and into the car. He gave him some of Alfred's pills and soon his kid was sleeping soundly in the passenger seat. It took him longer than normal to drive home but somehow he made it without mishap. Carefully carrying Wally into the house and into his bedroom, Barry put him to bed much like he did almost five years ago. Kneeling down to kiss his forehead Barry found himself unable to leave his kid's side. He had done it too often over the past six years, he wouldn't do it now.

So Iris came home to find her husband and nephew home early, and in Wally's bedroom. She stared confused at the scene of kneeling Barry clutching a sleeping Wally's hand for a few moments before coming in and placing one of her own on her husband's shoulder. "Barry, what's wrong?"

She didn't expect the tears or her husband cry of 'I failed, I failed' over and over again. She just knew she had to hold him as he sobbed quietly into her shoulder. Eventually they left her nephew sleeping and Barry told her what he had discovered. She was equally as horrified to find out what Rudolph had done, and felt equally as guilty for not seeing it sooner.

The next day was spent in the police station filing reports and all the necessary paperwork. Wally didn't seem bored at the long hours they had to stay; instead he seemed happy to sit with either his Uncle or Aunt not doing anything. By the time the sun had set, everything was in place so Wally wouldn't have to go back to Rudolph.

Wally nearly set Barry off crying again when he said with awe neither of them felt they deserved, "I get to stay home now?"

True to his word, Barry brought Wally back to Wayne Manor to see Dick the next weekend, and both guardians hovered nervously for a while, but when it seemed neither kid brought up the previous week, instead going straight for video games, they relaxed and went to discuss the case. Neither knew the kids were discussing it in their own way, nor how they helped each other through it.

With Wayne Tech's lawyers behind him Barry won the case for custody much easier and quicker than he thought he would. Bruce was right when he called them sharks. It was over by the following Christmas, so Barry and Iris went all out to celebrate. Barry even made sure to send another Christmas card from the Flash to his kid.

That seemed to backfire though, as Barry commented on how wonderful the Flash was to send the card, Wally just replied, "The Flash is amazing. But you're even better Uncle Barry. You came for me." And Barry just started crying all over again hugging his confused nephew to him. That time not even Batman was heartless enough to tell him to shut up about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Bruce was sitting down with his computer looking over who the best lawyers in the company to lend to Barry for his court case would be. Seeing the kid's bruises and injuries that day had kicked up his protective streak. Though deep in thought he didn't fail to notice when his office door opened. Looking up he frowned at his kid. "Dick, should you not be in bed?"

"Yes Bruce, but I couldn't sleep." Dick looked so young right then.

Bruce opened his arms to him. "Is this about Wally?"

Dick raced over and into a tight hug. "Yes. He told me and I didn't listen. He told me home was sad, and I didn't listen. Why didn't I listen dad?" Dick started crying, something Bruce hadn't seen since the deaths of his parents.

Pulling him as close as possible Bruce started rocking softly. "None of us saw it, Dickie bird. And the rest of us had more reason to. I didn't even see it when the results of it were in front of me, and I'm supposed to be a detective."

They both sat there until Dick had stopped crying eventually falling asleep in his lap. Bruce didn't even put him in his own bed, instead bringing him to his, where they could lay softly and take comfort from each other.

* * *

A/N: yes Dick knows who Batman is, I reckon Bats has just started training him. I guess he took Dick making a new friend and actually having fun as a sign he was emotionally ready to start moving on. And if you aren't happy with the Lawyer explanation, I can definitely picture Bats showing up one night and terrifying Rudolph into giving up any battle, after all because of Rudolph _Dick cried! _And poor Barry, he can't beat up Rudolph like he wants to because I can't imagine being arrested for assault would let him get custody.


	8. Just For Them

Okay, so the final bit, I hope this makes up for my previous Wally bashing by being sweet. It's set before Independence Day in the Series and hopefully explains how Wally was able to be Wally. Again posted a few hours after my last one because it is so short and I won't be online tomorrow to give you the absolute end. All of you reviews, followers and favouriters are amazing, and I did think about adding an extra bit in of when Wally got his powers/found out about Barry being Flash for you, but I think I prefer this ending. Though I imagine it didn't take Wally more than a couple of months after the end of the custody battle to find the Flash research and replicate it. Who knows maybe I'll write a different story covering that and Wally finding out Dick is Robin for you instead.

* * *

Wally sat vibrating in his chair as he finished off his homework before bed. Life had turned out good, he had the best parents he could ask for, his two heroes had turned out to be the same person, one of which he got to help out most nights and he had one of the best friends any guy could have. He thought life just couldn't get better, and then he heard that the Justice League was going to let him and his best friend into Justice League headquarters.

"Excited about tomorrow, squirt?" Barry asked coming in to the kitchen for a snack.

"How could I not be? The Justice League is going to show me around their headquarters. It's going to be the second best day of my life." Wally said grabbing his own snack.

"Second best day? What could top being let into the inner sanctum of the Justice League?" Uncle Barry seemed genuinely curious.

"The day I met you, tops everything." Wally said grinning.

His uncle looked in shock at him. "How does me chasing you around a back yard top the Justice League?"

"If I hadn't met you, I'd never have known how to have fun, I'd never have been able to ignore everything Rudolph did, I'd never have met Dick, moved to the best home in the world , or discover you were the Flash, become Kid Flash and thus be in a position to enter the inner sanctum of the Justice League." Wally laughed at the dumb founded look on his uncle's face. His _Dad's_ face. He wrapped his arms around his dad and gave him a massive hug.

"I love you dad, goodnight." Wally sped off to bed, completely missing the tears of joy in Barry's face. Barry decided that him topping the Justice League was not something the other members should hear. That was just for them.


End file.
